


Smooth Criminal

by WildChildRed41



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildChildRed41/pseuds/WildChildRed41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a boring night on the town with friends the reader pulls Andy aside and tells him a role-play they want to act out to make the night a bit more fun. The reader tells Andy that their character Sonia Killjoy is a popular cat thief among the criminal gangs, with Andy’s alter ego Burt Macklin being a FBI agent she’s his most wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth Criminal

 

This wasn’t going anywhere fun, you all had been sucked into bar hoping with Tom while he tried to get an idea for his upcoming drink. You had been to three bars and before you could even taste the liquor Tom declared it to be a bust and moved you all out. You were walking beside Andy trying hard not to keep staring at him. You were all co-workers, so attempting to hit on someone would end badly especially since the others would know. You yawned and looked down at your cell, the screen lit up with neon blue numbers; 9:23 PM, you rolled your eyes as Tom found yet another bar to try. You took your seat next to Andy and waited for Tom to declare a move out once again. Only this time you didn’t bother ordering anything but a water…. To go.

“Hey why are you so down?” Andy asked taking a quick sip from his beer keeping his eyes locked on Tom for the sign to go, “I don’t understand why we all had to come, I mean I understand if Tom wanted a few peeps to come but there’s like,” you counted each person here, “ nine of us here, ten if you include tom.” You drank some of your water, “You haven’t drank anything, besides water that is.” He mentioned to you, “Well whenever I actually get a drink we always leave so I figured hey water is free and it’s a safe bet.” You winked at him which in turn earned a smirk from him. You felt your face flush. You had just winked at him you meant it to be playful but now it seemed more flirty. You went to say something but Tom yelled out for a move out, and once again you found yourself walking the streets with semi-drunk people you called friends. You thought of something fun to do on this boring walk, smiling up at Andy you pulled him aside, “Hey… wanna role play?” Andy smiled, “What did you have in mind?” “Well let’s pretend that I’m Sonia Killjoy, a ruthless cat thief known all over the police force, and you FBI special agent Burt Macklin are after me.” You whispered that without sounding out of breath you had a hollow victory for that one, Andy thought for a moment before leaning back down and whispering, “Sounds fun.”

You had never role-played before, well you have when you were in high school, Sonia happened to be your exact character’s name. How would you even portray her, and what would you even steal? You walked behind Andy, and saw his wallet in his back pocket. A thought got into your mind and you went with it. This would’ve given you somewhat of a plot for this game, the thief taking the agent’s wallet, him noticing and goes looking for you, but one thing kept it clouded; what happened when he caught you? You began thinking back to your Gaia online days where you rp-ed a vampire but those always were so sexual, not the frick-frack kind of sexual just the pg-13 stuff, making out, touching, whatever you could type would happen in the rp. You watched as the group got ahead of you, you got into character and strolled up behind him, you waited for the group to stop this would allow you to pinch the wallet between your fingers and when they would move it would be yours.

Tom looked around, he seemed lost, “Okay minor setback….” Leslie looked up at him, “You have no idea where we are do you?” he shrugged,  “Well it so happens that I had to memorize the map for this part of the town, official business, so I know that the next bar is right over there.” She pointed down the street towards a bar that looked more like a mansion than a bar. Tom rolled his eyes and thanked her, “I could’ve found it.” He muttered before everyone starting walking down the street towards the bar, when Andy moved you snagged his wallet with ease, now all you had to do was wait, and it didn’t take long before he was touching his back pockets to find his wallet. You stood up against the wall of an empty building trying to look badass, when he turned around and saw you he smirked. He walked over to you, “Well, well, well what do we have here?” he placed his hand against the wall keeping himself up while he looked down at you, “I believe that is mine.” He went to take it but you moved it away from him, “I found this. So by default,” you pulled him down by his shirt collar to whisper against his lips, “It’s mine.” You felt a shiver send throughout his body, he broke character for a moment, “Holy shit babe that was sexy.” You slapped him, not hard but enough to get him back into character, “Ma’am that’s two felonies now.” He was stern with his words but you smirked playfully and asked, “And what would they be sir?”

He swallowed hard, guess all those times on Gaia really paid off, “One, for stealing from an agent. Two, for assaulting one.” You looked to see if your friends noticed you two were gone, no one was in the street besides the usual drunk people attempting to make it home. “And what are you going to do about it,” you opened his wallet and pretended to get his name, “Burt Macklin?” a smirk spread across his face, “Take you back to my place.” You took off, you felt giving him a chase would get him in the mood even more, besides a high criminal like yourself wouldn’t give up so easily. As you ran down an alley you stopped to take a breath, you could hear him coming up behind you yelling at you, “Stop FBI!” but you just kept going until you hit a dead end. You panted trying to catch your breath you figured now this would be a fine time to be caught.  He stood there while you crossed your arms trying to look big and bad, “Oh come on, Sonia,” he purred your fake name as he inched closer to you, “You actually thought you could get away from the FBI’s top agent?” you rolled your eyes, “If you were their top agent I doubt you’d get your wallet stolen so easily.”

“True but if you look back into it, there’s nothing but my ID and a receipt in it.” You opened his wallet again and he was right, you cursed under your breath and he was now standing in front of you. “Sonia Killjoy you’re coming with me.” He lead you out of the alley way with his arm linked with yours, you both figured it’d be weird to walk out looking like you’ve just actually gotten arrested especially if the gang was now roaming the streets yet again. When you reached the streets he pulled you into the direction of his place. You figured you’d play along with this part, if anyone saw you struggling they might get the wrong idea and how embarrassing would it be to have to explain to passerby-ers and cops that you two are roleplaying. You arrived at his place within moments, when he got you inside his place you decided that you’d lead him on act like he got you and then strike. He took you over to his couch and pushed you onto it, he then took one of his chairs and placed it in front of you, “So now that I have you I want you to tell me what you know.”

You smirked, “Well you see I completely forgot what exactly I have done.” He sighed, leaning back in his chair, “You really think I’m going to buy that Miss Sonia?” though you weren’t really handcuffed you had your hands behind your back, you leaned back against the couch and rolled your eyes, “Well I’m telling the truth Burt.” You said his name with a mocking purr, he ran his hands through his hair and growled, “Killjoy just tell me where you hide all the loot.” He was getting stern with you, your tank top was slipping off your shoulder catching his eye “Maybe I just have to get it out of you.” He walked over to you, cupping your chin and looking you in the eyes. You smirked, “I’d love to see you try.” He grinned and placed a kiss on your lips catching you off guard. You wanted this to play out a bit more before you jumped right into it. But you had to admit when he took charge it was amazing. You pretended to get out of your handcuffs you ran your hand down his chest he gasped at the light touch and you pushed your tongue into his mouth, fighting with his you both got into a heated make out session.

All good things must come to an end, you had to pull back in order to catch your breath, you held his jacket tight the lust in your eyes screamed hunger for this man. “I think you’re going to have to do some community service.” He whispered into your ear, his hands on your hips, “I think you should get started.” He bit your neck leaving small love bites and hickies along the way. You ran your hand through his hair as he pinched your ass picking you up and carrying you to his room. He laid you down on his bed quickly working your pants, then he got them off he threw them on the floor and begins rubbing you through your panties, he leans down while swirling his finger around in tiny circles against your clit and whispers into your neck, “I didn’t think you’d be so quick into giving in,” you moaned in response, sure you wanted to fight back but you didn’t want to lose this pleasure either. He pulled your panties down, smirking he ran a finger between your pussy. “You’re wet.” “N-no you’re wrong.” “Oh Miss Killjoy,” he chuckled and began sliding a finger into you, “Then what is this?” you blushed, ‘shit how would Sonia respond to this, s-should I mention something along the lines that a criminal can’t fall for a cop? Jesus this is so much harder to do in real life than on the web.’ You thought trying to keep your mind from going blank in this time of pleasure. “I-it’s not like that.” He pressed his lips to your, “oh please Sonia admit that you just want me.”

“No.”

His finger coiling around inside you made your hips buck. “Well from the looks of it you’re enjoying yourself. And you’re also in my bed, so just admit.” You slapped him. ‘Wow that was a bit harder than I expected it to be.’ He grabbed the side of his face and looked back at you, “Wow…” ‘Shit he’s pissed.’ You went to apologize but he said rather excitedly, “Do it again.” You nodded in silent agreement and it was back on, he entered another finger and began working it moving them in and out, “You’re so cute (Y/N).” you didn’t know if that was a mistake or not but you let it slide, “You’re so wet, don’t worry though I’m not done yet sweetie.” Shit all this talk was making you even wetter than Andy himself. He lowered his head down as he spread your legs apart he began to lick at your clit moving his tongue around in circles, your hands found his hair once again and you held him there. “S-Shit!” you muttered out trying to stay in character, but you felt it hard with every lick and touch he did to you. You reached out for him, grabbing his shirt you pulled him up to you, “Just fuck me already.” You helped him with his pants, you were eager to get to finally see him as you pulled down his boxers his hard cock sprang up and you took him inside your mouth. That growl of approval he gave you made you continue, moving your head up and down his length, tasting ever bit of him, you even were able to get him down your throat. When he was satisfied he pulled you back and tilted your head up to look at him, “Lay down.” Was his only command which you happily obliged.

“Are you okay with this (Y/N)” you looked at him and smiled, “Yes Andy.” He positioned himself at your hole, and with a swift thrust he was in you. He began to move in and out slowly, letting you adjust to everything, his hand pushed up under your bra and began to grope your breast. You moaned dragging your nails down his back, “S-Shit Sonia.” He mumbled continuing his thrusting inside you, you could feel yourself tightening around him. “If you keep tightening up so much I’ll cum.” He muttered into your neck, you tried to relax and enjoy it but the more you thought about you and Andy fucking the tighter you got. He kissed your lips roughly as he began to thrust deeper, harder, and faster. His hands held your hips as he fucked you. Moving them with his own movements, you felt your body get into pure ecstasy, you ran your own hands over your breasts one groping and the other pulling on your nipple. Every touch you or him did set your body on fire, even when he came back down to bite spots that were exposed to him, you knew you had to cover up tomorrow before work or everyone would know what you two did after ‘disappearing’ from the group.  You were close and he knew it he bent down and said into your ear, “Beg for it Sonia, you’re not getting away this easily.” You never felt so hot in your life, your lips couldn’t even form the words he wanted. “Come on, say my name.” he trailed kisses up to your lips. “Burt!” you screamed out as your climax shook your body, he soon followed after moaning your name. He laid next to you panting, both of you sweaty, “Damn (Y/N) that was sexy as fuck.” You laughed at that statement, “Well Andy I was just trying to spice up this nightly outing. Speaking of night what time is it?” You leaned over him to find your pants. You felt his hand graze your ass before staying on your lower back, “We should do this more often you know.” You managed to find your phone but you stayed in place. “It would be fun.” You muttered, the time was nearly past two, “I mean it, like date and stuff. I like you, like as in like like you.” He said it so innocently, you smiled, “I’d like that.” You sat up and kissed him, “And for the record I like like you too.”

 


End file.
